


Bold Statements

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Mobster Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: mercenary work has its perks.





	Bold Statements

You stalled for a long moment, straining your ears to listen to the sounds of sirens as they faded in the distance. Leaning back against the brick wall besides you, you wiped at your brow, feeling the warmth of the scarlet blood streaking in its wake. Before you pushed off the wall, you listened for another sign of movement anywhere.  

You knew better than anyone to get caught up in the arms of the law, Dean hadn’t hired you for that reason. You were an assassin, a hit man, a hired gunfire. You were quick in your tasks and left no evidence behind you in a crime scene. You had been successful in the shadows this far, you’d be a fool to get caught now.

Pulling out your cell phone, you dialed Dean’s number. “It’s finished, boss.”

“Good work, Y/N,” the smirk on his lips was evident in his tone. He was always so proud of your quick doings. You never failed him and he praised you for it heavily. “Come along to my office once you dispose of the body for a celebratory drink, eh?”

“Sure thing, Dean.” you smiled to yourself before you yanked the knife out from the corpse’s throat and slid it into the holder placed on your belt, ignoring the blood splatter. Working quickly, you opened the trunk of your car and took out the bleach and poured it over the ground where the blood had been most evident. Heaving the body on your shoulders, you opined the back seat door and laid the body on the leather seat before closing the door and returning to swiping the bleach.

Once the blood had been washed away, you took your leisure time in getting behind the wheel and resting your eyes for a long moment. When you had opened your eyes again, you scowled at the bloody mess across your blouse. You started the car and drove away from the scene, remaining calm and patient before you drove down to a riverbank- a popular spot for your discarded bodies to get washed away by the rough current. You quickly searched the area for any persons before dragging the body out of the car to the water current. Once the corpse was submerged in the current, you  made your way over to Dean’s mansion.

“I was beginning to assume you had succumbed to the doughnuts, Y/N,” his smile greeted you as you entered his office.

“Of course not, Dean,” you winked and took the glass of brandy he held out for you. You chugged the drink before sitting down in the chair in front of him.

Observing the stains across your blouse, his mouth formed into a frown. “I hope you wouldn’t injured. Why didn’t you inform me of this?”

“It’s not my blood, Dean.”

“Where is the knife?”

You pulled the knife from it’s holster before setting it down on the desk. “I couldn’t risk waiting around for it to be cleaned; I couldn’t chance it.”

“No trouble?” He asked as he took the bloody knife and dipped it into a jug of cleaning alcohol before returning to his desk.

You shook your head.

“I have one more assignment for you.”

“Details?” you leaned your elbows on your knees as you leaned forward.

“You’ve shown me a great loyalty, Y/N, over the last two years.” he smiled softly as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small black box from it.

“Dean?” you blinked.

“I value your assets.” he smiled and opened the box to reveal a small vial, barely longer than your pinky finger; a clear liquid sat inside.

“Winchester?”

“I have one more assignment before you retire your duties for the night.” Once you nodded, he continued, “I need you to pour this in Fergus McLeod’s drink tonight.”

“What has the poor soul done?”

“He’s been selling my secrets to Jack Kline and his father.”

“There’s no fuckin’-”

“I wish I was lying.” He handed you the vial before setting himself behind the desk, frown molding his features into agony.

“I’ll make him see the error in his ways.” you vowed before excusing yourself and strutting with purpose down the hall, your head held high. Eventually, you saw the man lounging in a chair, feet crossed at the ankles on a tabletop. In front of him had been a rack of shot guns and pistols.

“Fergus.” you announced, causing the burly man to turn his head and smirk in your direction.

“Back so soon?”

Casually, you strut into the room, never breaking eye contact with him, hardly blinking. “I received my next assignment of the night.”

“Oh, yeah?” he chuckled. “Well, sugar lips, who is the next target, huh?”

“You know the answer to-” you cut off as he tried to  rush passed you, the chair smacking the concrete ground hard. He nearly escaped, but you had been too quick for him. You grabbed the pistol he held on his waist and pressed the barrel to his spine as your arm choked him. Without another word, you pulled the trigger and released him, allowing him to fall face first onto the ground

“You’re a coward, Fergus.” you snarled as he whimpered out in agony. “Sadly, this isn’t the way you were supposed to go, you bloody bastard.” you sat down on the back of his thighs and snaked your arm around his throat to pull him up awkwardly. “It’s rude to neglect free offerings, you know.” you grabbed his jaw with your free hand before forcing it slack and ripping the cap from the vial with your teeth before tipping the jar in his mouth. Once the liquid was in his mouth, you clamped his mouth shut, keeping your balance on him as his body jerked violently for several seconds before he fell limp.

Gripping the collar of his shirt, you stood away from his body before dragging it out of the room and down to the garbage chute at the end of the hall. You struggled to lift his body for only a moment before you fully submerged his body in the chute and closed the gate. It sickened you how much you loved the thrill of killing sometimes. Nevertheless, Dean encouraged your dark side, claiming it enjoyed the dirty work. You never let it get to your head, his was your employer, you were merely a person who worked for him, nothing more.

Several weeks after the death of Fergus, you accompanied him in his home, sharing a bottle of wine together. “I’m worried, Y/N.” Dean sighed, his manicured brows creasing in his thoughts.

“About what, sir?” you asked.

“You.” he stated, bringing the glass to his lips and waiting for you to speak.

“Boss, I’m fine.” you chuckled.

“Before I hired you, I had another murk at my side. He was deadly with a crossbow and even more slick with a blade in his hands. He got himself entangled with the law, never caring for a clean up. Evidence of his crimes soon led to his utter demise.”

“Rufus,” you nodded as you remembered hearing his name around when you had first come to Dean’s aid. “Dean, there’s nothing for you to worry over. I’m as careful as can be. I’ve been here with you for years and I don’t plan on dying from those scummy doughnut holes.”

He raised his glass in celebration before finally relaxing in his chair.


End file.
